The present invention relates to an angular attachment for transmitting and deviating output power of a rotary and percussive power machine, such as a percussive drilling machine or hammer drill.
The angular attachments of this kind serve for adjusting the power machine for the operation in narrow spaces such as drilling in wall nitches or recesses or in wall shafts, sloping walls, cutouts in the walls, because the angular attachment considerably reduces the operational length of the machine.
Prior art angular attachments of this kind include an intermediate transmission formed by beveled gears for transmitting only the rotary movement of the driving power machine to the work tool mounted at the output of the angular attachment. The axial strokes of the power machine in this case cannot be transferred to the tool. Accordingly, the prior art angular attachment is applicable only for work with materials suitable rotary percussive operation in hard and brittle materials such as concrete, and are of course unusable for those operations in which exclusively the axial striking movement is needed for example during chiseling or riveting.